Soy Tuyo
by SmillerColfer
Summary: Darren quiere a Chris desde que lo conocio, pero este no esta interesado. Alguien mas intenta conseguir el amor de Colfer y se inicia una pelea para conseguir su amor. CrissColfer y un poco de ChrisxMax (Ehrich)!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Me gustas, Colfer

_POV Chirs_

Desperté media hora antes que sonara el despertador. No sabía cómo sentirme con respecto al hecho de tener que besar a Darren una y otra vez hasta que la escena del beso entre Kurt y Blaine saliera perfecta.

Y no es porque no considere a Darren atractivo, pero no es mi tipo, y aparte es hetero y me prometí no enamorarme de chicos que no fueran gay.

Cuando estaba listo para llegar al set me di cuenta de que Ryan ya estaba listo para grabar, pero Darren seguía sin llegar. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que Darren entro al set con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Listos para grabar?!- grito al entrar

-Cállate Criss. Te hemos estado esperando desde hace ya 15 minutos y no estoy dispuesto a pasarte otra, ¿entendiste?- dijo Ryan enojado

-Lo siento- dijo mirando al suelo

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me miro. Se acerco demasdiado, mas de lo que era necesario.

-Te agradecería que me des un poco de espacio- dije

-No le veo el caso- dijo –Nos besaremos una y otra vez, y te juro que fallare una y otra vez al momento de grabar para poder besarte las veces que quiera- murmuro en mi oído

-¿Estas bien? ¿O te dio un ataque de Homosexualidad?- pregunte sarcásticamente

-Al parecer no quieres besarme- dijo coquetamente, aun sin separarse de mi –bien, después del primer beso no querras dejar de hacerlo- dijo arrogantemente.

-No me hagas reír Criss. Te he dicho un montón de veces que no ciento nada por ti, solo una amistad- le aclare.

-Eso no me impide invitarte a salir esta noche, ¿o sí?- pregunto. Sus labios estaban a escasos 5 centímetros de los míos. Reaccione. Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lugar, ya que si no lo hagcia estaba seguro de que me hubiera besado.

-No quiero salir contigo- dije con seguridad

-Bien, entonces ¿a qué hora paso por ti?- pregunto y giro mi cabeza con sus dedos y de nuevo lo tenía cara a cara.

-Entiende que no quiero salir contigo. Aparte… ¿no eras hetero?- pregunte, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Digamos que por ti haría una excepción- dijo besándome el cuello.

Era una sensación excitante, pero me contuve y lo empujé con fuerza

-¿Qué crees que haces? Soy tu compañero de elenco no tu novio o algo así. Aparte dijiste que tenías novia. Explícame eso- dije con una mirada seria, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Mía? Debes estar jugando- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué es lo divertido?- pregunte molesto

-¿Enserio creíste que podría tener algo con esa chica? Por favor Chris- volvió a sonreír

-Pues dijiste que ella…- pero me interrumpió

-Dije que ella es la chica que me presento mi mamá. ¿Colfer, estas celoso?- pregunto

-No, pero…dijiste que eras hetero y que…-Sentí como había puesto sus suaves labios sobre los míos y mi rostro estaba siendo tomado por sus dos manos

POV Darren

-Chris, por favor dame una oportunidad- le dije al soltarlo del beso

-No- susurro sin mirando al vacío –No, Darren- repitió

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte, comenzaba a sentirme mal por besarlo, creo que no fue una buena idea

-Porque…- fue interrumpido

-Chicos la próxima escena comienza ahora y no se han peinado ni maquillado, apresúrense- dijo Ryan

-Te veo después, Darren- dijo

El resto del día no pude hablar con Chris, al parecer Ashley lo molestaba y se lo llevaba cada vez que me acercaba a él. Terminamos de grabar el episodio cerca de las seis de la tarde. Fui al camerino de Chris, tenía que saber porque no quiso tener una cita conmigo. Pero justo cuando llegue a la puerta escuche como la dulce voz de Chris decía algo, y me pegue a la puerta de su camerino para poder escuchar mejor.

-Me invito a una cita- dijo Chris

-¿y qué le dijiste?- esa sin duda era la voz de Ashley

-No debes negarte, él ha sido todo un amor contigo, no puedes decirle que no- dijo la voz inconfundible de Heather

-Tengo que pensarlo chicas- dijo Colfer

-Te digo algo- dijo Ashley –Si estas esperando a que te ruegue lo único que vas a hacer es que se aleje y no quiera volverte a invitarte

-Vamos Chris, llevas enamorado de él desde hace unos meses, y por lo que he visto es bisexual y parece tener un interés romántico en ti, Aprovéchalo ahora, si él estuviera interesado en mí ya habríamos salido desde hace mucho- dijo Heather

¿Era una especie de broma? ¿Chris enamorado de mí, y se da el lujo de rechazarme cuando lo invito a salir?

-Está bien- suspiro Colfer –Le diré que acepto, pero sigo aterrado-

-No deberías, por lo que me dijiste él es muy seductor y romántico y no veo el problema, pero dinos…- dijo Ashley

-¿Qué sientes exactamente por él?- preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo amo ¿contentas? Y es por eso que no quiero arruinar lo que tengo con él-

¿Chris me ama? Eso no puede ser… ¿o sí?

No lo resistí más y sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero no pude contenerme.

Abrí la puerta y entre, en el camerino solo estaban: Chris, Ashley y Heather.

-Que haces aquí, Criss?- pregunto con rudeza Ashley.

-Déjalo Ashley, le debo una plática, luego les cuento lo de la cita.

Las dos chicas se retiraron viéndome con una mirada fulminante, pero no le tome importancia porque sabía que Chirs estaba enamorado de mí y eso era lo único que me importaba ahora.

-¿Cita?- pregunte coqueteando un poco

-No es nada- dijo caminando hasta su refrigerador –Tengo Coca-Cola y agua ¿Qué se te antoja?- preguntó

-¿Enserio quieres saber lo que se me antoja?-pregunte parándome hasta donde estaba –Tú- dije mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras él seguía concentrando en el refrigerador.

-Me harías el favor de no abrazarme por la espalda y responderme como un adulto, no como niño-dijo fríamente

-Está bien, pero dime ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo en una cita?- pregunte, era la razón por la que había ido a verlo, y casi lo olvido por el saber que me amaba; pero no tenía ni idea de cómo no alterar de alguna forma nuestra amistad, y lo entiendo ya que en tan solo unos meses se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y eso no es algo que quiera perder.

-Colfer, no seas tan masoquista, sé que te gusta que te abrace tanto como me gusta a mí- le susurre al oído

-¿Estás loco?- pregunto molesto ya alejándose unos pasos de mi –Ve al grano y dime de que quieres hablar-

-Sé que estás loco por mí- le dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco al él, el comenzaba a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con la pared –Y yo también estoy loco por ti-

-Darren- suspiro -¿Qué pretendes con esto?-

-Tener una cita contigo ¿qué más crees que quiero?- me acerque tanto que estaba tan solo a medio metro de él -¿Qué dices?

-¿enserio quieres saber?- pregunto acercando sus labios a los míos, ahora estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labio, podía oler su fresco aliento en mis labios

-Claro- susurre acercadme mas

-No- dijo separándose por completo

-¿Por qué?- pregunté dolido

-Porque eres mi compañero de set, eres hetero y hay alguien que me gusta-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grite sorprendido. Se suponía que él estaba loco por mi no por nadie más.

-Hay un chico que me gusta y me invito a salir- dijo –pero eso no es asunto tuyo Criss-

-Cuando vas a entender que te a…- estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba, pero decidí no decirlo, eso lo habría asustado

-¿Me amas?- dijo acercándose a mí

-Ahhh... Yo…- estaba a escasos 30 centímetros de mí ahora

-Eso explica todo- sonrió con satisfacción

-¿cómo que explica todo?- pregunte extrañado

-Lo de hoy en el set- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No te entiendo- dije sintiéndome como un completo tonto

-Grabamos alrededor de 15 veces el beso entre Kurt y Blaine- grito

-Yo…- intente hablar pero no pude

-Te equivocaste, reíste y me tomaste con mucha fuerza al besarme para volver a grabar- grito alterado -¿o ya se te olvido?

_Flashback_

Era la quinceava vez que grababan el primer beso entre Kurt y Blaine, Darren parecía un poco distraído, en todas las escenas fallidas era por culpa de él: tomaba a Chris por la nuca, se reía durante el beso, y en esta última comenzó a besar con desesperación a Chris y no de la forma dulce y suave que era como le había ordenado Ryan.

-Darren, si no haces esta escena bien estarás despedido. No me importa cómo le haga para conseguir otro Blaine ¿Entendiste?- grito Ryan desesperado

-Yo… lo hare- dijo Darren asustado

-Más te vale- amenazo Chris –Ya te bese como 30 veces y no sé cómo se te ocurre comer frituras en la mañana y no lavarte los dientes bien-

-Lo siento, cariño- susurro Darren

-No me digas cari…-

-Listos o no, ¡Acción!- Grito Murphy

La escena salió bien después de ese último intento. Al terminar Chris salió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Ashley dejando a Darren solo en el set

_Fin Flashback_

-Chris, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? Pregunte triste

-¿Entender qué?- pregunto

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dije rápido

-¿¡Qué!?- grito exaltado

-Lo que oíste Colfer. Me gustas desde que te conocí y esto de que soy hetero es verdad, pero yo no me enamoro del sexo sino de la persona, en este caso: Tú

-Lo siento Darren- se disculpó –Me gusta alguien más, perdóname, por favor-


	2. Charla

Capítulo 2: Charla

POV Chris

Darren salió furioso de mi camerino, y aunque me sentí alagado por el hecho de saber que le gustaba no podía darme el lujo de ser el novio de mi co-estrella eso siempre termina mal y no podia permitiré de ninguna manera que mi relación con Darren se arruine, después de todo él es y siempre será mi mejor amigo, nada más.

Después de olvidar mi platica con Darren tome mi teléfono y marque un el numero de un chico especial.

_-¿Hola? Chris- dijo el chico_

-Ho… Hola- dije tímidamente

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dime que es lo que decidiste? ¿Saldrás conmigo?-_

-Por supuesto- le asegure

_-Ok entonces paso por ti mañana, ¿a qué hora?_

-Ya terminamos de grabar el episodio, así que pasa a las tres- dije nervioso

_-Ok pasó por ti. Un beso- colgó_

No lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionado que Salí de mi camerino corriendo, llegue al de Heather y golpee la puerta; pero no respondió nadie, así que decidí ir con Ashley, pero al llegar a su camerino fue el mismo caso que con Morris.

Llame a Ashley a su teléfono y me contesto de inmediato

_-Colfer, tienes que contarme tu platica con Darren en este mismo momento; estamos con Dianna hablando justamente de ti, ¡apresúrate!- Exigió_

_-Está bien, estoy ahí en dos minutos- colgué y me dirigí al camerino de Dianna_

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo contarle a las chicas mi plática con Darren, y el hecho de que Agron estuviera presente, escuchando me ponía más nervioso: Darren y Dianna eran mejores amigos.

Cuando por fin llegue al camerino de Dianna la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera siquiera acercar mi puño para golpearla; ahí estaba Heather cruzada de brazos y atrás apareció Ashley acompañada de Dianna y Lea.

Dianna me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta la cama donde las demás chicas se acomodaron después, Dianna aún no me soltaba el brazo, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Heather, Ashley, Dianna y Lea me miraban como si hubiera asesinado a seis personas.

Dianna rompió el silencio –Habla Colfer-

No tenía idea de cómo empezar así que solo me relaje un poco y comencé a hablar

-Darren me invito a salir- dije

Todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas a excepción de Dianna. Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada y Dianna solo las observo y se giró para decirme

-¿y que le dijiste?- note que había mucha curiosidad en su pregunta

-Dianna- suspire –Eres como la hermana de Darren y no quiero que esto lo lastime la amistad que tenemos-

-No te preocupes- dijo relajada, eso no me hacía sentir mejor pero si más relajado –Hablare con él-

-Le dije que no- dije

La cara de Dianna se puso seria, mirando al vacío y sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

-Espera- dijo Lea matando el silencio –Dianna, ¿Darren es gay?- pregunto extrañada

Dianna soltó una risita –Claro que no, solo está enamorado de Chris, cosa que la mitad del set ha tenido- dijo

No sabía con que se refería con que la mitad del elenco estaba enamorado de mí, así que le pregunte

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunte volviendo mirándola fijamente

-Chris- volvió a reír –La mitad del set se ha sentido atraído por ti- declaro

-Así es- reafirmo Lea –personas como: Naya, Cory, Mark, Amber, Dianna, –acaricio con la espalda a Dianna - yo, hemos tenido un ligero enamoramiento hacia ti- cofesó apenada

-Pero ha sido Darren el que más se ha sentido atraído- declaro Heather –Recuerdo cuando te conoció, yo era la única persona que conocía en el set, y me confeso que dejaría la heterosexualidad solo por ti- confeso

-Espera, espera- grite un poco confundido –Darren ha estado con nosotros desde ya hace medio año y apenas me vengo enterando de que esta enamorado de mi desde entonces-

-Colfer, eres un poco despistado- Dijo Ashley –siempre te está mirando como si fueras todo para él-

-Y a mí me dijo que iba a luchar por ti- reafirmo Dianna

-Y ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?- pregunte molesto

-No nos imaginamos que serias tan ciego- dijeron las cuatro chicas a la vez

Me quede pensando por un momento, lo que decían era verdad, Darren siempre me ha tratado como algo más, y yo he sido un completo ciego al no notarlo; pero en este momento yo estaba enamorado de otro chico.

-Por cierto Chris, ¿Qué paso con…?- Dijo Ashley, pero se cayó al recordar que Lea y Dianna no sabían nada del chico con el que me gustaba

-¿Con quién, Flink?- pregunto Dianna cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de forma retadora -¿de quién habla Colfer?- se dirigió hacia mí ahora

Ashley se encontraba nerviosa, sabía que si Dianna se enteraba de esto no dudaría en ir a contarle a Darren; me miraba y pasaba de mirarme a mirar a Heather.

-Está bien- Grite desesperado –Un chico me invito a salir y le dije que sí-

-¿Qué?- gritaron sorprendidas las cuatro chicas

Dianna y Lea me miraron con decepción.

-Espero que no te arrepientas con ese chico- dijo Lea y salió dramáticamente del camerino

-Yo iré a ver a Naya, nos vemos luego- menciono Heather

-Yo iré a platicar con Darren un poco- dijo Dianna y salió de su camerino junto con Heather

-¿Quieres ir a mi camerino?- dijo Ashley

Me sentía mal por las miradas de las chicas, pero no podía sentirme mal, ya que no era mi culpa que Darren quisiera conmigo y yo no sintiera lo mismo

-Está bien- le dije a Ashley y fuimos directo a su camerino.

POV Darren

Salí del camerino de Chris y me apresure hasta mi propio camerino, me tumbe en mi cama y comencé a llorar.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora cuando alguien toco mi puerta. Me seque las lágrimas y abrí la puerta. Era Dianna, tenía una cara triste, la deje entrar y volví a recostarme en mi cama.

-Darren… ¿estas así por Chris?- pregunto

-Me rechazo, Dianna- susurre llorando

-Lo siento- me consoló

-Gracias, pero ahora quiero estar solo, no quiero ver a nadie-

-Darren- dijo Dianna –Ese no eres tú, este no es el Darren que se la pasa riendo y jugando como niño, el que disfruta la vida y no se rinde ante nada- me alentaron sus palabras, de pronto me sentí un poco mejor

-Siempre sabes que decir, Agron- me seque las lágrimas y le ofrecí un abrazo

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Chris?- preguntó

-Luchar por él, es obvio- y nos separamos

-Ese es el Darren que conozco, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites- dijo animándome

-De hecho necesito un favor- le dije

-Lo que necesites- Le conté mi plan para conquistar a Colfer; ella accedió fácilmente y me abrazo de nuevo

-Gracias Dianna, enserio eres como mi hermana- le susurre

-Y tú el mío- y no abrazamos con más fuerza

_Al día siguiente por la noche_

POV Chris

Mi cita fue de lo más divertida, me divertí con él, me trato excelente y me hizo olvidar la culpa de tener que rechazar a Darren. Iba camino a mi camerino cuando vi a Heather esperándome con una sonrisa.

-Pero mira, es el Señor Sonrisas- dijo Heather que estaba recargada en la entrada de mi camerino

-Basta, Morris- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Excelente, muy, muy bien- dije

-No omitas ningún detalle- dijo Ashley que apareció detrás de mí

-Entremos, tienen que saber esto- dije misteriosamente

Entramos a mi camerino, me siguieron las dos chicas y se acomodaron en la cama.

-Habla Colfer, y no te atrevas a omitas ningún detalle- dijo retadoramente Ashley

-Está bien; fuimos al cine, ahí me tomo de la mano por casi media hora, luego me llevo a un restaurante, ordeno por mí y la comida fue la mejor que he probado, luego fuimos a un parque a platicar y…- me detuve para dramatizar –Me pidió ser su novio- grite emocionado

Las dos chicas estaban boquiabiertas con lo último que dije, estuvieron así por un par de minutos, luego se miraron una a otra y fue Heather la que rompió el silencio

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto

-que si obviamente- grite emocionado

Las dos chicas me abrazaron, estuvimos así por unos segundos y luego un portazo nos separó, entro con decisión nada más y nada menos que Dianna Agron.


	3. Cita a la Fuerza

Capítulo 3: Cita a la fuerza

POV Dianna

Después de escuchar el plan de Darren salí hacia mi camerino y comencé a prepararme para cumplir con mi parte del plan.

Al día siguiente seguí a Chris toda la tarde pero lo perdí cuando entro al cine con un chico alto, delgado, guapo, y por una extraña razón conocida.

Regrese a los camerinos donde Darren me está esperando desesperadamente.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto ansioso

-Perdóname, lo seguí hasta el cine y espere ahí pero no lo encontré después, lo siento- le dije

-No te preocupes, pero… ¿sabes con que idiota está perdiendo el tiempo Chris?- pregunto celoso

-Lo he visto antes, no sé dónde, pero lo he visto antes, se me hizo muy familiar- le conté

-¿Es guapo?- pregunto molesto

-Ahhh… no- mentí

-Dianna, por favor ¿Qué tan guapo era?- pregunto un poco decepcionado –solo dime ¿es más atractivo que yo?

Asentí de una vez, no podía decirle que sí, aunque fuera verdad.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe de nuevo

-Tú sabes que no es tu culpa- en ese momento comenzó a llorar en silencio

Lo abrace y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

-Lo perdí- me susurro

Fuimos hasta mi camerino y ahí comenzó a llorar en mi hombro hasta quedarse completamente dormido en mi cama. A los minutos me asome por la ventana de mi camerino y vi a Colfer llegar a los camerinos, salí del mío lo más silenciosa posible y oí como Colfer entraba a su camerino con Heather y Ashley, así que decidí escuchar todo lo que pude a traves de una ventana que Chris siempre deja abierta. Escuche cada frase que dijo hasta que dijo

-Me pidió ser su novio- en ese momento quería entrar a decirle como era capaz de hacer eso mientras Darren se desvivía por él, pero aun no lo oía decir su respuesta -dije que sí obviamente- Mierda. No lo resistí mas y entre furiosa a su camerino, ahí estaban abrazando a Chris, Heather y Ashley

-Dianna, casi me causas un infarto- reclamo Morris

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Colfer

-Sí, si ocurre algo, y ¿sabes qué es?- pregunte –que esto de tu novio está destrozando a Darren- reclame

-Pero Chris no es el culpable de no sentir atracción por Criss, Agron- reprocho Ashley

-Dianna, eres una de mis mejores amigas, y estoy casi seguro de que Darren te envió a investigar pero no se preocupen, mañana vendrá mi novio y te lo presentare, puedes hacerle las preguntas que quieras y en cuanto a lo mío con Darren... ya le aclare que no estaremos juntos, no es mi tipo-

Salí aún más molesta del camerino del camerino de Chris y me dirigí directamente al mío, ahí estaba durmiendo aun Darren, no lo quise despertar así que fui directamente al de Lea, me abrió la puerta y entre.

-¿Qué te trae a mi camerino Dianna?- pregunto Lea

-Es Darren- confesé –todo este asunto de su amor por Chris lo está destrozando y para colmo Colfer ya está de noviecito con otro chico-

-No te preocupes, Darren lo superara- dijo Lea

-No- reclame –Estoy ayudado a Darren a conquistar a Colfer-

-¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?- pregunto

-Darren tuvo una gran idea, necesito tu ayuda para tener todo listo en la mañana- le dije

-está bien- dijo

Platicamos acerca de los dos chicos y luego hablamos de distintos temas hasta quedarnos dormidas.

POV Chris

Me sentí tan mal con las palabras de Dianna, que aunque fueron pocas lograron hacerme sentir mal y como una pésima persona. Así que decidí que sería bueno hablar con Darren al día siguiente.

_Al día siguiente_

Me desperté tarde, todos en el set se levantaban tarde en Domingo, pero me tenía nervioso el hecho de tener que hablar con Darren y decirle que lo nuestro no pasara nunca sin herirlo.

Camine directo hacia su camerino pero antes de golpear la puerta repase lo que diría y comencé a golpear la puerta.

A los segundos salió Darren y el estado en el que se encontraba no era exactamente el más cómodo para hablar

-Hola Chris- dijo Darren con una sonrisa

-Darren, venía a hablar contigo, pero creo que no es el momento- le dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Porque estas semidesnudo- le informe

-tengo una toalla- dijo simpáticamente

-Por favor, Darren- dije suspirando

-¿por favor qué?- pregunto

-Vístete, tenemos que hablar- reclame

Espere fuera de su camerino y a los segundos aparecieron Dianna y Lea frente a mí. Nos miramos por unos segundos y Lea fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya Chris, creí que tendríamos que buscarte por todo el set- dijo

-¿A qué te refieres, Michelle?- pregunte sorprendido

-Pensábamos buscarte para que arreglaras las cosas con Darren- respondió

-Es lo que vine a hacer- confesé

-Lo sabía- dijo Dianna, que solo me observaba desde que llego –Chris- suspiró –Lamento haber ido a tu camerino a reclamarte por tener novio, fue injusto y egoísta, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Claro, Agron- dije ácidamente, luego nos dimos un abrazo y a los segundo Lea se nos unió.

El abrazo no duro mucho, pues sentí como alguien más me tomaba por la cintura y me abrazaba por la espalda

-Hola bebé- me susurro al oído

Gire mi cuerpo y la persona que me abrazaba no era la persona que más esperaba en ese momento, era mi novio: Max Ehrich

-Max, llegaste temprano- dije nervioso, no podía hablar con Darren si él estaba cerca

-Vine porque no podía pasar un minuto más sin verte- coqueteo y luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios

Nos besamos por unos minutos, podía sentir la furia que las chicas lanzaban con sus miradas, así que me separe de Max y le di un abrazo. Me tomo del brazo y se dirigió a las chicas

-Me lo llevare por un momento- dijo amablemente –no se preocupen, estará aquí en la tarde-

Salimos de los camerinos y nos dirigimos a casa de Max. Ahí él y yo pasaríamos la mañana, eso lo planeamos el día anterior.

POV Darren

Todo estaba listo, mi plan para conquistar a Colfer seria excelente: una cita a la fuerza.

Le pedí a Dianna que buscara a Colfer para engañarlo y que viniera a verme en la mañana; todo estaba listo, arregle la mesa, Dianna y Lea ordenaron una pizza, compraron unos refrescos y rentaron unas películas; no es la mejor cita pero era para poder conquistar a Colfer.

Tocaron a mi puerta cuando apenas estaba saliendo de bañarme, así que tuve que salir con una toalla solamente, pensé que seria Dianna, pero me sorprendí al ver que era Chris.

Me pidió que habláramos, lo que significaba que el plan "cita a la fuerza" se adelantada un poco. Corrí a cambiarme, me puse un lindo traje y me peine al estilo Blaine. Cuando estuve listo salí del camerino con una sonrisa, pero ahí solo vi a Lea y Dianna.

-¿y Chris?- pregunte

-Se acaba de ir con su novio- dijo Lea

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte molesto

-Que se fue con su novio, simplemente llego y se lo llevo- dijo Dianna

-¿Por qué no detuvieron?- pregunte gritando –espera ¿novio?

-Sí, lo lamento; y si lo hubiéramos detenido se hubiera molestado o algo así- dijo Lea

-Dijo que estaría aquí en la tarde- dijo Dianna

-Entonces la cita se cancela hasta la tarde- avise a las dos chicas –Por cierto, ¿Quién es su novio?-

-Ahhh…- se contuvo Dianna

-Es Max Ehrich- dijo de una vez Lea

-No puede ser- dije sorprendido

El día paso muy lento, me asomaba a cada rato a la entrada de los camerinos para ver si podía ver a Chris llegar, pero nada. Al pasar de las cuatro de la tarde, me empecé a dormir en mi cama, pero un golpe en mi puerta me levanto de golpe.

-Darren, Darren ábreme-

Era Dianna, la deje pasar y dijo enérgicamente:

-Chris viene en camino, está en la entrada de los camerinos despidiéndose de Max- se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo –Suerte, usa todos tus encantos con Colfer-

-Lo hare Dianna- respondí emocionado

Observe por la ventana hasta que pude ver a la figura inconfundible de Chris entrando a los camerinos, se dirigió directamente al mío y toco la puerta. Le abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola Dare, lo siento, tuve que irme en la mañana y no te pude avisar- dijo observándome de arriba abajo -¿Por qué estas vestido así?-

-Hola Chris, pasa por favor- lo dije pasar y se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesa había refrescos películas y una pizza –Estoy vestido así, porque tú y yo tendremos una cita aquí hoy-

-Estás loco Criss- dijo sarcásticamente

-Loco por ti- dije acercándome más

-Darren, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu cita, no es correcto, tengo novio y tú tienes al monstro de Mía, así que…- pero no lo deje continuar pues le había plantado un dulce beso en los labios

-¿Qué dices?- dije al separarme

-No- dijo furioso

-Supuse que dirías eso- dije acercándome a la puerta –así que esta será una cita a la fuerza- cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en mi bolsillo

-¡Estás loco Criss!- grito Chris

-No, tú y yo estaremos aquí, tendremos una cita y la pasaremos bien ¿Qué dices, amor?- pregunte

-Llamare a Ashley- dijo furioso, trato de llamarla pero no tuvo respuesta hasta que le llego un mensaje de la misma, lo leyó indignado en voz alta

_Colfer, relájate y disfruta tu cita con Criss, yo me encargare de que nadie los moleste. XOXO A.F._


	4. Esta Cita Es Una Mierda

**Hello Bitches!**  
**OK no!**

**Se que me tarde milochomil años en actualizar este fic! digo la ultima actualizacion fue a finales de Marzo! y ya es hora de acabar este fic!**

**y no es que no lo aya querido actualizar, es solo que nadie comentaba ni nada...! jeje**  
**pero ahora estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic (Que no sera muy largo)**

**Y estaba en el genero 'Romance/Drama' pero no me siento comoda escribiendo drama, asi que mejor la adapte a 'Romance/Humor' jejeje. **

**Gracias a: Gabriela Cruz, Marga24071, y en especial a Klaineadiction, quien me animo a volver a continuar este fic!**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Esta Cita Es Una Mierda

Kurt POV

No podía controlar las ganas que tenia de gritarle a Darren, y la opción de pedirle alguien que me ayude a salir de aquí era inútil

-Hable con todos, les dije que no nos interrumpieran, por más mensajes que mandes no podrás salir de aquí hasta mañana, y…- se detuvo, creo que no sabe que no tomare muy bien lo que estaba por venir –Dormirás conmigo- dijo de una vez

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo -Debes estar demente-

-No, no lo estoy- aseguro

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ya molesto

-Porque ¿Qué?- respondió frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué me obligas a tener una cita contigo si sabes que yo no estoy ni estaré interesado en ti?- le grite, era obvio que mis palabras lo afectaron ya que sus ojos se empezaron a aguar

-Chris- suspiro –Me gustas- su primera lágrima comenzó a salir, en ese momento me sentí un poco mal por él, pero no iba a permitir que me encerrara –Y voy a luchar por ti-

-Por favor Darren- me acerque a él –Lo nuestro no funcionara-

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, podía sentir como estaba luchando por retenerlas pero era muy difícil -¿Soy tan malo?- pregunto dolido

-No es eso- me apresure a decir –Eres la persona que más merece amor en este mundo, pero… no el mío….- después de esas palabras todo se volvió silencioso, me miraba, lo miraba y fue una voz en la puerta del camerino la que corto el silencio

-¡Gemelos Gay!, Ryan acaba de avisar que no filmaremos Glee esta semana, habrá una pausa y empezaremos a grabar el otro lunes- esa voz sin duda era Naya, que aunque su personaje y ella no eran del todo iguales ella sabía cómo darle vida mejor que nadie

-Gracias Naya- dijo Darren aun mirándome

.-Espera, Naya- grite mientras golpeaba la puerta para poder salir pero era inútil

-¿Qué necesitas Colfer?- dijo sin tratar de disimular su molestia

-¿Puedes avisarle a alguien que estoy aquí atrapado?- pregunte

-No- respondió rápidamente –he estado esperando semanas por ver el resultado entre tú y Criss que no voy a arruinar esta gran oportunidad ahora- oí como sus pasos se alejaban y mi esperanza de ser rescatado se venía abajo –Además, siempre he querido oírte gemir como actriz porno, así que no te sorprendas si al mirar por la ventana encuentras a todo el Cast con sus palomitas mientras escuchan atentos todos los sonidos- dijo riendo.

-¡Rivera!- grite desesperado, pateando la puerta, no era que estar ahí encerrado con Darren fuera algo malo, pero no quería sentir que le era infiel a Max. Así que cerre las cortinas del camerino para que nadie pudiera ver nada, claro que no pasaría nada, pero era mejor prevenir.

-Colfer, mejor deja de resistirte y comencemos a divertirnos- coqueteo Darren a unos pasos de mi

-¿Divertirnos?- pregunte indignado – ¿Por qué mejor no nos emborrachamos y tenemos sexo por todo el camerino?- pregunte con sarcasmo

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo, ese mismo brillo que solía poner en Blaine, pero esta vez era más real y con más pasión –Seria increíble- dijo con alegría y sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír

-Está bien, pero antes de empezar…- susurré mientras me acercaba más y más a él. Mis labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de él –Debes de darme un masaje en los pies- le susurre al oído. Si iba a tener una cita a la fuerza con el hombre más terco del mundo, era más que obvio que le iba a sacar provecho a la situación.

-Comamos primero- dijo mientras me guiaba hasta la mesa del camerino

-De acuerdo- afirme mientras me sentaba en la silla frente a él –Me muero de hambre-

Darren POV

La cena resulto divertida. El sarcasmo de Chris me volvía loco. Aunque solo se dedicaba a insultarme indirectamente "Huele a mierda… oh eres tú", "Darren, ahí algo nuevo llamado desodorante. No te vendría mal", "Te éstas poniendo gordo". De acuerdo… era muy directo, pero aun así amaba ver como su sarcasmo me enamoraba cada vez más.

En cuanto acabamos de comer puse una película "Titanic", Chris parecía que quería protestar, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente eso ya era un avance.

Nos acostamos en la cama (que estaba enfrente de la pequeña televisión de plasma) y como era de esperarse me pidió su debido masaje de pies.

-Muévete Criss- me dijo secamente –Mis pies mueren por ser masajeados- dijo con impaciencia. Parecía un niño pequeño queriendo apurando a sus padres en un parque de diversiones. Solo me enamoraba más a cada segundo.

-Está bien cariño- le dije tiernamente.

-Dare- dijo acercándose a mí –me dijiste cariño- se acercó aún más, específicamente a mi rostro. Estaba a escasos tres centímetros de besarlo –y si lo vuelves a hacer… no podrás tener hijos-

Por un momento me confundí, pero tratándose de Chris y su carácter fuerte… tal vez decirle cariño no sería buena idea.

Comencé a masajear sus pies una vez que el dolor del golpe de sus tobillos en mis bolas se calmó. Al menos no me sentía mal por encerrarme con Chris, ya que él no perdía el tiempo en pegarme o algo parecido.

-¿Te gusta Max?- le pregunte sin rodeos. No podía pelear una batalla que ya la tenía perdida, aunque conociendo a Colfer estaba seguro de que la respuesta era afirmativa aun si no fuera así.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que solo se dedicó a mirar al vacío, parecía esperara una respuesta mirando a la nada, y el silencio solo me hacía querer golpearme con la pared.

-Sí- afirmo inseguramente. Podía oír como mi corazón se rompía y a la vez se llenaba de esperanza, pero era una pelea interna que no estaba en mis manos. O no la mayor parte.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curioso. Me mataba saber que mierda tenía Max que yo no tuviera.

Era más alto

Más guapo

Más inteligente

Y más afortunado. No por salir con Miranda* cuando trabajo con ella. Pero si por salir con él.

-Darren- suspiro cansado, pasaron unos minutos y me miro a los ojos -¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto al borde del llanto.

-Porque… te amo- dije sinceramente y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era cierto, lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie… pero estaba Max. Y no podía ser nada de Chris si Max aún estaba presente en su vida.

Me miro por unos segundos. Parecía querer contestar con un 'Yo también', pero no lo hizo –Y yo amo a Max- dijo secamente, aunque se podía percibir un pequeño nivel de duda en su voz -¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no estoy interesado en ti?- pregunto enojado.

Mi corazón se hizo pedazos con esas palabras.

Naya POV

El dejar a los gemelos gay solos tal vez no fue una muy buena idea. Es decir, Colfer es toda una nena, y Darren un completo zoquete, jamás conquistara a Colfer de esa manera.

-Hay que ponerle drama a esta idiotez de Darren- me dije a mi misma. Tome mi teléfono, y marque el número de un viejo amigo.

-Hola… Max- salude.

-_NAYA- se oyó el grito de emoción, el cual sonó muy tonto viniendo de él -¿A que debo este honor?- pregunto sarcásticamente._

-Llamo, no por querer saber de ti- le bromee –Pero debes saber algo- le dije causando misterio.

-_¿Qué es lo que debo saber?, Te operaste los pechos y quieres que te las toque ¿Cierto?- había olvidado la razón por la que él y yo nos llevábamos tan pesado._

-Vuelve a bromear sobre mis pechos, y el _pequeño Max, será una pequeña Máxime- _amenace haciéndolo callar.

_-Solo dime que es lo que debo saber, Rivera- dijo sin más chistes no rodeos._

_-_Tu noviecito, Colfer- dije, hice una pausa dramática en la que el ambiente se puso serio –fue secuestrado por Darren en su propio camerino-

_-¿Qué?- grito molesto -…espera… ¿En su propio camerino?- pregunto_

-¿Estas sordo? Claro que en su camerino. Criss no es tan inteligente como para llevarlo a su propia casa. Además… nadie quiere hacer nada. Todos quieren que sean pareja, hasta yo. Pero sería hipócrita de mi parte no aviste que en estos momentos Chris puede estar siendo penetrado salvajemente por su 'socio'- dije causando que sus celos y enojo se apoderaran de él.

-Gracias por avisarme… supongo- dijo con cierta molestia en su voz –Voy a partirle la cara a Darren en este momento…- dijo intentando sonar amenazante.

-De nada, después de todo… eres mi amigo más pendejo- dije colgando rápidamente el teléfono y evitar una interminable guerra de insultos.

* * *

**Digme si les gusto!**  
**Por favor!**  
**Habra mas humor en los siguientes capitulos... y no creo que este fic pase de 10 o 12..! :D**

**Habra una gran pelea Darren&Max! :D**

**Gracias por leer. Sus reviews son bienvenidos, y si no tienen tiempo de dejar uno, lo entiendo. :D**


	5. Competencia

**Muy bien se que me estoy demorando mucho pero tratare de termminar este fic pronto :D**  
**Aqui empieza la accion!**

**Ya corregi los capitulos! asi que pueden volver los errores sin errores, o eso cre jeje**  
**Disfruten :D**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Competencia

Max POV

Después de la llamada de mi vieja "amiga", no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho: "Tu noviecito, Colfer, fue secuestrado por Darren en su propio camerino". Eso me hacia enfadar. Darren era muy tonto como para ocultar sus OBVIOS sentimientos hacia Chris. Y eso me molestaba.

Salí de mi apartamento y tome un taxi. Fui directo hasta los estudios Fox. No era muy tarde, así que seguro encontraría a Chris, pero lo que mas me interesaba en ese momento era patearle el culo a Darren. _Ese maldito hijo de puta._

Para mi sorpresa encontré a Naya en la entrada a los camerinos.

-Te tardaste. Chris ya ha gemido como puta los últimos 20 minutos, así que dudo mucho que te preste atención en este momento- dijo con maldad.

Eso no podía ser cierto, el y yo éramos novios…. –Naya eres una maldita mentirosa- reclame molesto.

Asintió lentamente –Si te portas mal, no te diré donde están ese par de tortolos- fruncí el seño, vaya que era bastante parecida a Santana, ambas eran unas perras.

-Esta bien, ¿Puedes decirme donde están?- trate de contener mis ganas de perforarle los pechos con lo primero que encontrara.

Me asintió con pesadez y puso los ojos en blanco, no dijo nada, y realmente no necesitaba oír nada, solo me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que la siguiera, llegamos a los camerinos, no tenia idea de cual era el de Criss, pero cuando lo hiciera juro que pagaría por secuestrara a mi hombre.

-Este es el camerino de ese enano- señalo al camerino que sin duda pertenecía a mi 'socio'

No perdí tiempo y golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas -¡CHRIS!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, seguramente me llamarían la atención, pero eso me valía un carajo en este momento.

Chris POV

No me respondía, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, sinceramente no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero todo esto me estaba volviendo loco. Me miraba, unas gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, me sentí culpable, pero… yo no lo amaba, y seria una tontería darle una oportunidad si yo no sentía nada por él. Solo lo haría sufrir, y no se lo merecía.

-Si me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorado antes de decirle a todo el mundo que eras hetero- hice una pausa –tal vez en este momento seriamos…- volví a hacer otra pausa en la que me miro esperanzado y a la vez con arrepentimiento -…novios- dije al fin.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de comenzar a llorar –fue mi culpa, yo…- lloro con mas fuerza, tenia ganas de abrazarlo y a la vez patearle la entrepierna -…fui un tonto, un cobarde… y lo siento.

-Eso no importa ya- dije con frialdad –estoy con alguien mas y debes respetar eso- sus lloriqueos se hacían mas fuertes, me estaba comenzado a preocupar; tal vez necesitaba un amigo ahora… y a pesar de todo… era su mejor amigo.

Lo abrace y deje que sollozara en mis brazos, se desahogo y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte y tan desesperadamente que solo me sentí mal conmigo mismo, pero yo no tenia la culpa…¿o si? Yo no lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, bueno en realidad no tan seguro, pero… diablos, comenzaba a dudar.

-Te amo- dijo en un susurro –te amo, y me mata el saber que tú no lo haces- dijo triste.

-Lo siento- me disculpe.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo- no dejo de repetir 'te amo'. Después de unos minutos se canso y se aparto de mí. Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y finalmente me extendió la mano, ofreciéndome las llaves de su camerino; era obvio que quería estar solo, solo me las dio para que me fuera.

-Darren…- susurre tratando de acercarme a él -…déjame ayudarte- pero me rechazo portándose de mi.

-Vete, Chris- dijo triste.

-Esta bien- dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar oí como la puerta era golpeada y luego un grito desesperado que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Abrí la puerta y me quede sorprendido al ver quien era –Max- suspire.

-¿¡Dónde esta!?- grito entrando al camerino –Ahí etas- le dijo a Darren –Me las vas a pagar pedazo de escroto- grito abalanzándose hacia él.

Darren no perdió el tiempo y también se le abalanzo, y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, golpeándose, pateándose y yo grabándolos para YouTube.

Después de unos minutos guarde el video e intente sepáralos. Pero solo me arrogaron lejos.

-¡Si dejan de pelear en este momento prometo no volver a usar ropa interior cuando use bermudas cortas!- grite, al oír esto ambos chicos se apartaron uno del otro, como si fueran a enfermarse de lepra si estaban un segundo mas en contacto.

-Muy bien- dije cuando ambos chicos estaban de pie y me miraban –Max, no puedes venir a golpear a las personas así nada mas. Y Darren… no puedes simplemente secuestrara a las personas y obligarlas a tener una cita, ¿Están enfermos ustedes dos?- ambos chicos miraron hacia el suelo apenados por sus acciones.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero él empezó- dijo Max señalando infantilmente al ojimiel –no debía secuestrarte-

-Oye, es lo único que se me ocurrió- se defendió.

-Ya cállense- grito tratando de no perder la paciencia y cortarles los genitales a ambos –parecen niños bobos-

-Lo sentimos- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Solo dile que no lo quieres a él- me ordeno Ehrich.

-Déjalo decidir por si mismo, tonto- le grito el ojimiel.

-Él no te quiere, Criss-

-Sí me quiere- dijo, pero se arrepintió ya que había suido rechazado por mí hace unos momentos -…solo que no se da cuenta-

El actor comenzó a reír con fuerza -¿Cuándo vas a entender que estas, y siempre estarás en la 'Friendzone'?- se burlo y me miro –vámonos bebé, no estas seguro con un loco como este rondado por aquí- tomo mi mano y trato de jalarme hacia la puerta, pero me solté de su agarre, y él se detuvo.

-No puedes decirle así- le reproche furioso –si no se comportan. LOS DOS. No aceptare salir con ninguno de ustedes- les grito de nuevo a ambos.

-Ya oíste, Criss. Compórtate- le dijo el actor al moreno.

-¡No me digas que hacer!, Ehrich- le respondió enojado.

-BASTA- grite de nuevo. Si alguien no me detenía les iba a sacar los ojos a ambos.

-¿Cómo nos podemos arreglar?- le dijo el pelinegro al actor entre dientes.

-Te diré como, mi querido enemigo- dijo pensativo el actor.

Max y Darren me quedaron viendo por unos minutos - ¿Como?- dije al mismo tiempo que Darren

-Tú- dijo refiriéndose al ojimiel –y yo- se apunto con los pulgares a si mismo –haremos una competencia para ver quien merece a Chris- dijo mirándome de reojo, ahora no entendía absolutamente nada –haremos diferentes actividades, habrá jueces que dirán quien gano cada actividad, y el que llegue a tres actividades ganadas… se queda con Chris- dijo parándose frente al moreno, se podía ver el aire retador entre los dos chicos. Se miraban frente a frente. Cada uno le lanzaba una mirada asesina al otro.

-Acepto- dijo el moreno estrechando con fuerza la mano del actor.

-¿Listo para perder?- le pregunto con burla al ojimiel.

-El que perderá aquí no voy a ser yo- se defendió

-¿Sera Chris?- pregunto confundido el actor.

-¿Seré yo?, miren yo no quiero perder, así que no sean… ¡oigan!- grite al darme cuenta de que yo no competiría.

-Vas a perder, Criss-

-No, tú vas a perder, Ehrich-

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dije, tenia duda con los de los jueces y las actividades

-¡NO!- le gritaron los dos chicos que aun se miraban con furia.

_Esta va a ser una larga semana. Ojala una de las actividades sea matar al contrario y luego saltar de un puente alto._

* * *

**Diganme que les parecio!  
Espero me puedan dejar un review!**

**Los amo!**


End file.
